A Draco,Hermione thing
by MissSportyy11094
Summary: can blood enemies fall in love? when Draco's and Hermione's souls are exchanged they start to get to know each other and is there any hope that they can fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**It's a Draco , Hermione thing **

**Chapter 1 : bittersweet memories**

_**I just walked through the door, what's it gonna be?**_

_**I can't get to the flo', girls all over me)**_

_**Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?**_

_**Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?**_

Draco Malfoy was a big fan of music so therefore he blasted his magical stereo and he was dancing in his room with a towel until someone disturbed.

" Draco Malfoy , can you please turn it down! Someone is atleast trying to study here!" shouted Hermione as she opened the door to face the blond.

" say the magic word………" teased Draco Malfoy , Hermione's flat mate. Hermione is the new head girl and Draco Malfoy is the new head boy of the "eight year". Some students who wants to finish their educations came back to Hogwarts. Everything was fine was both of them until they became flat mates.

The head girl and the Head boy had a separate flat in which they had separate rooms. And a common Library and a common room. They both hate each other . Draco was the popular and snobbish Quiddich player and Hermione was the smart Know-it-all who belonged to the geek club.

" okay Malfoy, please turn it down I'm trying to study" pleaded Hermione.

" your trying but not succeeding ……." Said Draco Malfoy standing by the door with a towel

" Malfoy please " begged Hermione" I have a test tomorrow"

" so do I " replied Draco

" I said the magic word so come on now……." Said Hermione

" um……well…….okay……."

" thank you" said Hermione in relief.

" but you have to flash for me" said Draco with a teasing smile.

" ho-w can-n yo-u………how dare you!!!!!!!!" screeched Hermione.

" yeah…….what the heck its probably not that good" teased Draco.

" SHUT UP" shouted Hermione as she stomped into her room giving Malfoy a good laugh.

He always liked to tease her like that and now since she is with him most of the he enjoys it even more. Draco stayed on his bed when a few memories came inside in his head.

FLASH BACK WHEN DRACO AND HERMIONE WERE JUST KIDS:

_After crossing the road, Draco and Hermione finally reached Hermiones's house, they have both. Been the closest friends since their parents are close and they both studied in the same Muggle school. Hermione then rings the doorbell._

_No one answered._

_She then rings the doorbell again and shouted,_

_"Mummy, it's me ! Please open the door for me and Draco !"_

_"Okay sweetheart ! I'm coming !" answered her mom._

_Janet opens the door. Her face was pale, her make up was smudged and her eyes were red and sore from a lot of crying. But, Janet still smiled and pretended that everything was alright. Both Draco and Hermione Knew she had been crying. But why ? Finally, Hermione asked,_

_"Mummy, why are you crying ? Is everything alright ?"_

_"Y-yes, sure. E-everything's fine, d-darling..." She fakes a smile to hide her bitterness inside._

_"But why are you crying ?"_

_"I'm not..."_

_"Yes you were, just now. Please mummy, tell me."_

_"Alright... But not with Draco here."_

_"Okay, hi Mrs .Granger Well, i'll just go inside." He goes into her house._

_"Baby, i don't know how you will take this but..."_

_"But ? But what ?"_

_"But... Daddy's not coming back..." She forces out the the last three words._

_Hermione was stunned, shocked, hurt. Why isn't her daddy coming back ? What in the world is going on ? There were just so much questions whirling in her head. She couldn't understand it at all. Why ? Janet felt tears coming, but she had to hold it in. She can't possibly just burst out crying in front of her own daughter. She knew she had to stay strong. As for Hermione, there was much confusion in her head. She asked,_

_"Why not ? Is it because he doesn't like us ? Or is it that he abandoned us ? Or maybe he divorced with you and found another woman and left us ? Mummy, tell me what is going on !"_

_"D-d-daddy is g-g-g-gone..."_

_"What do you mean 'gone' ?" She frowns._

_"It means that he has left this w-w-world..."_

_"B-b-but why ? I don't understand !"_

_"Daddy was killed, in a car crash, just now when you and Draco were at the playground..."_

_"K-k-killed ?" Tears welled up her chocolate brown eyes._

_"...Yes."_

_" Who killed him ?"_

_"I'm not too sure. The driver sped away. He didn't even apologise..."_

_"Oh..." A tear rolled down her cheek._

_"Come here, sweetie. It's okay. It's only a misfortune. There's nothing we can do..."_

_Janet open her arms and expected her to cry in her chest. But instead, she ran desperately into the house and hugged Draco. Draco hugged her back. She cried hard and bitterly in his chest. Draco was confused too, so he asked,_

_"Hey, what's wrong ? You know you can tell me anything." He rubs her back._

_"D-d-d-da...ddy's g-g-g-go...ne...." She sobs._

_"Huh ? What do you mean ?"_

_"D-da...d...dy w-w-was k-kil...led i-i-in a-a c-c-ca...r c-cra...sh..." She bursts out crying again._

_"What ?!"_

_Draco couldn't understand it too. Why should it be him ? Why couldn't it be someone else that's not in this family ? Why must it be her dad ? He knew it was too late now. All he could do now was to comfort her. After minutes of crying, she managed to accept the truth. The fact that her daddy passed away in a car crash. She pulled her body away from Troy, but her arms were still wrapped around his waist. He looks at her and gives a friendly smile. A smile that seemed everlasting and that made her feel calm. She smiled back and hugged him back again. She wipes off her tears with with the back of her hand, pressed her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat._

_"Draco...?"_

_"Hmm...?"_

_"Can you stay here with me ?"_

_"Stay here ? Oh, as in spend the night ?"_

_"Uh-huh..."_

_"I would like too. But i must get my mummy's permission first."_

_"Okay... Thanks Draco."_

_Janet smiled at the sight of that. But, deep down inside, she knew she wasn't happy. Sighing, she went back into her room and began crying again. Just then, the doorbell rang five times consequently. Once again, Janet used some tissue to wipe off her tears. She came out of her room and opened the door. At first she didn't expect anyone coming, to bother her. To her surprise, it was Nacrissa Malfoy... and Lucius Malfoy. Nacrissa's eyes were red due to excessive crying too while Lucius was controlling his tears. Nacrissa stammered,_

_"W-we h-h-heard..."_

_"Oh... Well h-he's gone now so there's nothing we can do..."_

_"He was a good man, and also my best bud for years..." Lucius added._

_All three of them sighed sorrowfully. Janet let them in and they sat face-to-face on the couch. Draco and Hermione took not more then three delicate steps when they saw their parents' expression-desperate, so they stopped and deided to stay in Gabriella's room until then. Meanwhile, with Draco and Hermione..._

_"Draco...? Do you think they're talking about my daddy ?" She questioned Draco._

_"I don't know. But it looks like they are..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Are you sad ?" He tured to face her. They both sat on the ground._

_"Yeah...of course..." She looks down on the floor and sighs deep. "Well, what's gone is gone, right ?"_

_"Right. Don't think about the past; look forward to the future." He replied firmly._

_They sat on the ground in silence. Until there was a knock on the door..._

_"Yeah ?" Hermione asked from inside._

_"Is Draco in there too?" Nacrissa asked._

_"Yeah, mummy." Draco answered as he opened the door._

_"We're going home now. Let's go, we don't wanna disturb the Grangers." Lucius signalled Draco to come out immediately._

_"Daddy, can i spend the night with Draco ?"_

_"Oh alright, but be sure to be in bed by 9. That's the latest."_

_"Okay daddy, i will. Bye daddy, bye mummy. Goodnight !"_

_"Night Draco." Said both of his parents as they went out of the house._

_Janet came into Hermione's room and said,_

_"Dinner will be ready in 5. Go shower first." She went out of her room and into the kitchen._

_"Okay mummy."_

_"Yes Mrs. Granger."_

_"Yay, i'm so glad you can stay !" Hermione runs up to him and hugs him really tight._

_"Hey, it's really uncomfortable !" Draco laughs and hugs her back-but even harder._

_Giggling, Hermione pulled his fingers off her, but they were too tight. Plus, he was too strong for her._

END OF FLASHBACK:

Draco was surprised that he had been so close to Hermione. They both studied in the same the same muggle before they were old enough to go to Hogwarts. In the beginning Draco only knew about magic and he never told her. He just said that he would go to a boarding school when he was eleven and he was surprised that Hermione had magic abilities and that she got into Hogwarts. As he was thinking about that he had another memory .

FLASHBACK WHEN DRACO TOLD HIS PARENTS ABOUT HERMIONE GETTING INTO HOGWARTS:

" _dad , mom I need to tell you something!" said the young Draco as he approached his parents._

" _what is it,son?" asked his father._

" _Hermione got into Hogwarts!!!" exclaimed Draco in excitement._

" _wha-at?" said both the parents._

" _well you heard me" said Draco_

" _Draco if Hermione is going to Hogwarts then I'm afraid that you would have to stop talking to her………." Said his mother_

" _but why?" asked the innocent boy._

" _we allowed you to talk to Hermione because we thought that her family was an ordinary muggle family……" explained his father " now if she goes to school then she will be a mudblood! And I will not a Malfoy to talk and be so close to a mudblood"_

" _but dad……."_

" _no buts ……… we came into this house leaving the Malfoy manor because you needed education and the Dark Lord is currently using our home……. Now that you got into Hogwarts we will move back there ……… and you shall never speak to Hermione again……." Said Lucius Malfoy._

" _then what can I do?" asked Draco._

" _you're a pureblood ……… so act like one……and be friends with the Slytherins because you will be placed in that house……and be kind to the Parkinsons……she will engaged to you soon………." Demanded his father._

" _okay father" said Draco with a sad face _

"……_don't keep a long face…….a mudblood is much lower to us…….and they are a discreet to the magic world ……… Hermione doesn't deserve her powers since both her parents are muggles……now go and pack for your Hogwarts express……." Finished his father and he took off to the Malfoy manor. _

_Draco believed every word his father said. Hermione really doesn't have the right to have magic powers it's a gift. For a unworthy person._

END OF FLASHBACK

Hermione sat in her room and remembered the first time Draco had been rude to her…..it was in the Quidditch playgrounds and he really hurt her a lot but she didn't show she didn't cry ……. She was brave…..now when she is near him she only felt sad that she lost such a nice friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : I hate you, Draco Malfoy**

Hermione was taking a walk near the Quidditch playgrounds. It had rained the whole night and there were puddles everywhere. She was standing next to a puddle and she opened her book she bent down near the puddle to check some water lilly which might be useful for some potion.

Meanwhile the Slytherins were practicing their game when Blaise at Draco " DRACO VIRGIN ALERT"

Draco looked at Hermione and then at Blaise and said " now for a smart girl that isn't a smart move standing near a puddle ……. Now Blaise do you wanna see that mudblood getting a splash"

Blaise got excited and Draco and Blaise pointed their brooms towards Hermione and they zoomed behind her back and Hermione fell into the puddle.

" YOU…….LOW LYING SCUMBAGS!!!!" shouted Hermione to Blaise and Draco.

" now, now mudblood this is a much better look for you……" said Blaise and everyone was laughing at Hermione.

Draco came down from his broom and he was walking towards Pansy when Hermione stormed towards the tower and when she was running she almost hit Draco.

" hey watch it…….you might get my robes dirty ……" shouted Draco. Hermione just completely ignored him and went to her room to dry herself.

" stupid Malfoy…..why does he do this to me……" said Hermione to herself. She dried herself and everything was perfect except for her hair. Her hair was usually bushy and now it was even more bushier .

Hermione walked out of the room and she entered her common room when she saw Draco and Pansy snogging on the couch.

" ew Draco snog somewhere else…….." said Hermione in diguist.

Draco and Pansy broke off and Pansy looked at Hermione's hair and giggled.

" nice hairstyle Granger…..what are you trying to imitate an Ape" said Pansy looking at Hermione.

" I'm glad you know whats an Ape" said Hermione back.

" I'm sorry about that Granger I never knew it was you who was standing there….." said Draco teasing her.

" its okay Malfoy……in another 20 years you will be fat man with a huge belly who sits in his couch and drinks beer ….. and your life will be completely useless and empty while your wife ofcourse Pansy will be cheating on you by sleeping with your friends when she finds out you are a useless pig" said Hermione as she was telling the future .

" which friend?" asked Draco in confusion as he was staring at Hermione.

" all of them " said Hermione as she walked out of the room.

Draco was staring a Pansy who just shrugged and they also went to their next class.

The next class was most interesting for her. It was muggle studies . Professor Presscott was teaching about computer and all the students were amazed with the internet. However operating the computer was a piece of cake for Hermione and Draco. Hermione was sitting next to Ron on the left and Draco on the right. She hadn't noticed that he was there because she was engrossed in her studies. Draco wanted to do something fun so he took Hermione's muggle pen and dropped it down. When Hermione bent down to pick up her pen. Draco typed a porn address on the internet and when she got back to her sitting position . Professor came behind her and said " well miss Granger please try not see such sites in my class …….."

" but sir-"

" what did I hear DETENTION" said Professor Presscott and went back to his board.

" oh no……" exclaimed Hermione as Draco was laughing with his friends.

" Draco that was not funny" said Hermione as she realized who did this.

" oh yes it is" said Draco bursting to laughter with his friends. Hermione was really fed up with Draco and right now she hated him to the core.

Hermione walked towards her friends.

" what happened?" asked Harry

" Draco happened" replied Hermione

" what?" exclaimed Ron

" nothing" mumbled Hermione.

" anyways we are going to Hogsmeade" said Harry " wanna come"

" you know I want to but I just cant I have detention" said Hermione with a sad face.

" okay what can I get you?" asked Ron.

" some sweets and a new quill will be nice" said Hermione as he lightened up

" Got'cha" said Ron as they were walking towards the Gryffindor towers.

Hermione entered Professor Presscott's office where she found Draco sitting on one chair. She stared at him and he just stared back at her. Noticing this Professor Presscott said " well Mr. Malfoy here got trouble here with a Gryffindor so therefore detention …….. you both will have to go to Professor McGonnell for detention"

" okay sir thank you" said Hermione and Draco as they headed towards Professor McGonnell office. Hermione was leading and Draco was following he reached out to her and said" hey Granger checked out any new porn sites" and he starting laughing and this time Hermione was serious she was dead serious. So she stopped in front of some magical statue of Hufflepuff and said

" Malfoy I never liked you…… I don't like you now and I will never like you …….Do you understand?.....so stop bugging me and leave me be!"

" no one here said you liked me" goofed Draco

" SHUT UP! MALFOY I HATE YOU!!" exclaimed Hermione.

" Ditto" said Draco

" then double Ditto" said Hermione

" Double double Ditto" said Draco as they went to Professor's office in silence . what they didn't notice is that there was spirit revolving them and that spirit was angry.

They both finished their detention and went off to their rooms to sleep.

Hermione was grooming her hair in her pajamas and Draco finished his bath and was dancing in his towel he looked into the mirror and said " Draco you're a hot dude" and Hermione looked into her mirror and said " Hermione you're a intellectual girl" and after some time of Draco admiring his beauty and Hermione reading a Shakespeare book they both fell asleep and when they are in deep slumber their souls get exchanged because of the Hufflepuff spirit.

_( authors note: now Hermione and Draco exchange souls so if Draco says something then it is Hermione and vice versa)_


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a Draco , Hermione thing **

**Chapter 1 : bittersweet memories**

_**I just walked through the door, what's it gonna be?**_

_**I can't get to the flo', girls all over me)**_

_**Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?**_

_**Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?**_

Draco Malfoy was a big fan of music so therefore he blasted his magical stereo and he was dancing in his room with a towel until someone disturbed.

" Draco Malfoy , can you please turn it down! Someone is atleast trying to study here!" shouted Hermione as she opened the door to face the blond.

" say the magic word………" teased Draco Malfoy , Hermione's flat mate. Hermione is the new head girl and Draco Malfoy is the new head boy of the "eight year". Some students who wants to finish their educations came back to Hogwarts. Everything was fine was both of them until they became flat mates.

The head girl and the Head boy had a separate flat in which they had separate rooms. And a common Library and a common room. They both hate each other . Draco was the popular and snobbish Quiddich player and Hermione was the smart Know-it-all who belonged to the geek club.

" okay Malfoy, please turn it down I'm trying to study" pleaded Hermione.

" your trying but not succeeding ……." Said Draco Malfoy standing by the door with a towel

" Malfoy please " begged Hermione" I have a test tomorrow"

" so do I " replied Draco

" I said the magic word so come on now……." Said Hermione

" um……well…….okay……."

" thank you" said Hermione in relief.

" but you have to flash for me" said Draco with a teasing smile.

" ho-w can-n yo-u………how dare you!!!!!!!!" screeched Hermione.

" yeah…….what the heck its probably not that good" teased Draco.

" SHUT UP" shouted Hermione as she stomped into her room giving Malfoy a good laugh.

He always liked to tease her like that and now since she is with him most of the he enjoys it even more. Draco stayed on his bed when a few memories came inside in his head.

FLASH BACK WHEN DRACO AND HERMIONE WERE JUST KIDS:

_After crossing the road, Draco and Hermione finally reached Hermiones's house, they have both. Been the closest friends since their parents are close and they both studied in the same Muggle school. Hermione then rings the doorbell._

_No one answered._

_She then rings the doorbell again and shouted,_

_"Mummy, it's me ! Please open the door for me and Draco !"_

_"Okay sweetheart ! I'm coming !" answered her mom._

_Janet opens the door. Her face was pale, her make up was smudged and her eyes were red and sore from a lot of crying. But, Janet still smiled and pretended that everything was alright. Both Draco and Hermione Knew she had been crying. But why ? Finally, Hermione asked,_

_"Mummy, why are you crying ? Is everything alright ?"_

_"Y-yes, sure. E-everything's fine, d-darling..." She fakes a smile to hide her bitterness inside._

_"But why are you crying ?"_

_"I'm not..."_

_"Yes you were, just now. Please mummy, tell me."_

_"Alright... But not with Draco here."_

_"Okay, hi Mrs .Granger Well, i'll just go inside." He goes into her house._

_"Baby, i don't know how you will take this but..."_

_"But ? But what ?"_

_"But... Daddy's not coming back..." She forces out the the last three words._

_Hermione was stunned, shocked, hurt. Why isn't her daddy coming back ? What in the world is going on ? There were just so much questions whirling in her head. She couldn't understand it at all. Why ? Janet felt tears coming, but she had to hold it in. She can't possibly just burst out crying in front of her own daughter. She knew she had to stay strong. As for Hermione, there was much confusion in her head. She asked,_

_"Why not ? Is it because he doesn't like us ? Or is it that he abandoned us ? Or maybe he divorced with you and found another woman and left us ? Mummy, tell me what is going on !"_

_"D-d-daddy is g-g-g-gone..."_

_"What do you mean 'gone' ?" She frowns._

_"It means that he has left this w-w-world..."_

_"B-b-but why ? I don't understand !"_

_"Daddy was killed, in a car crash, just now when you and Draco were at the playground..."_

_"K-k-killed ?" Tears welled up her chocolate brown eyes._

_"...Yes."_

_" Who killed him ?"_

_"I'm not too sure. The driver sped away. He didn't even apologise..."_

_"Oh..." A tear rolled down her cheek._

_"Come here, sweetie. It's okay. It's only a misfortune. There's nothing we can do..."_

_Janet open her arms and expected her to cry in her chest. But instead, she ran desperately into the house and hugged Draco. Draco hugged her back. She cried hard and bitterly in his chest. Draco was confused too, so he asked,_

_"Hey, what's wrong ? You know you can tell me anything." He rubs her back._

_"D-d-d-da...ddy's g-g-g-go...ne...." She sobs._

_"Huh ? What do you mean ?"_

_"D-da...d...dy w-w-was k-kil...led i-i-in a-a c-c-ca...r c-cra...sh..." She bursts out crying again._

_"What ?!"_

_Draco couldn't understand it too. Why should it be him ? Why couldn't it be someone else that's not in this family ? Why must it be her dad ? He knew it was too late now. All he could do now was to comfort her. After minutes of crying, she managed to accept the truth. The fact that her daddy passed away in a car crash. She pulled her body away from Troy, but her arms were still wrapped around his waist. He looks at her and gives a friendly smile. A smile that seemed everlasting and that made her feel calm. She smiled back and hugged him back again. She wipes off her tears with with the back of her hand, pressed her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat._

_"Draco...?"_

_"Hmm...?"_

_"Can you stay here with me ?"_

_"Stay here ? Oh, as in spend the night ?"_

_"Uh-huh..."_

_"I would like too. But i must get my mummy's permission first."_

_"Okay... Thanks Draco."_

_Janet smiled at the sight of that. But, deep down inside, she knew she wasn't happy. Sighing, she went back into her room and began crying again. Just then, the doorbell rang five times consequently. Once again, Janet used some tissue to wipe off her tears. She came out of her room and opened the door. At first she didn't expect anyone coming, to bother her. To her surprise, it was Nacrissa Malfoy... and Lucius Malfoy. Nacrissa's eyes were red due to excessive crying too while Lucius was controlling his tears. Nacrissa stammered,_

_"W-we h-h-heard..."_

_"Oh... Well h-he's gone now so there's nothing we can do..."_

_"He was a good man, and also my best bud for years..." Lucius added._

_All three of them sighed sorrowfully. Janet let them in and they sat face-to-face on the couch. Draco and Hermione took not more then three delicate steps when they saw their parents' expression-desperate, so they stopped and deided to stay in Gabriella's room until then. Meanwhile, with Draco and Hermione..._

_"Draco...? Do you think they're talking about my daddy ?" She questioned Draco._

_"I don't know. But it looks like they are..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Are you sad ?" He tured to face her. They both sat on the ground._

_"Yeah...of course..." She looks down on the floor and sighs deep. "Well, what's gone is gone, right ?"_

_"Right. Don't think about the past; look forward to the future." He replied firmly._

_They sat on the ground in silence. Until there was a knock on the door..._

_"Yeah ?" Hermione asked from inside._

_"Is Draco in there too?" Nacrissa asked._

_"Yeah, mummy." Draco answered as he opened the door._

_"We're going home now. Let's go, we don't wanna disturb the Grangers." Lucius signalled Draco to come out immediately._

_"Daddy, can i spend the night with Draco ?"_

_"Oh alright, but be sure to be in bed by 9. That's the latest."_

_"Okay daddy, i will. Bye daddy, bye mummy. Goodnight !"_

_"Night Draco." Said both of his parents as they went out of the house._

_Janet came into Hermione's room and said,_

_"Dinner will be ready in 5. Go shower first." She went out of her room and into the kitchen._

_"Okay mummy."_

_"Yes Mrs. Granger."_

_"Yay, i'm so glad you can stay !" Hermione runs up to him and hugs him really tight._

_"Hey, it's really uncomfortable !" Draco laughs and hugs her back-but even harder._

_Giggling, Hermione pulled his fingers off her, but they were too tight. Plus, he was too strong for her._

END OF FLASHBACK:

Draco was surprised that he had been so close to Hermione. They both studied in the same the same muggle before they were old enough to go to Hogwarts. In the beginning Draco only knew about magic and he never told her. He just said that he would go to a boarding school when he was eleven and he was surprised that Hermione had magic abilities and that she got into Hogwarts. As he was thinking about that he had another memory .

FLASHBACK WHEN DRACO TOLD HIS PARENTS ABOUT HERMIONE GETTING INTO HOGWARTS:

" _dad , mom I need to tell you something!" said the young Draco as he approached his parents._

" _what is it,son?" asked his father._

" _Hermione got into Hogwarts!!!" exclaimed Draco in excitement._

" _wha-at?" said both the parents._

" _well you heard me" said Draco_

" _Draco if Hermione is going to Hogwarts then I'm afraid that you would have to stop talking to her………." Said his mother_

" _but why?" asked the innocent boy._

" _we allowed you to talk to Hermione because we thought that her family was an ordinary muggle family……" explained his father " now if she goes to school then she will be a mudblood! And I will not a Malfoy to talk and be so close to a mudblood"_

" _but dad……."_

" _no buts ……… we came into this house leaving the Malfoy manor because you needed education and the Dark Lord is currently using our home……. Now that you got into Hogwarts we will move back there ……… and you shall never speak to Hermione again……." Said Lucius Malfoy._

" _then what can I do?" asked Draco._

" _you're a pureblood ……… so act like one……and be friends with the Slytherins because you will be placed in that house……and be kind to the Parkinsons……she will engaged to you soon………." Demanded his father._

" _okay father" said Draco with a sad face _

"……_don't keep a long face…….a mudblood is much lower to us…….and they are a discreet to the magic world ……… Hermione doesn't deserve her powers since both her parents are muggles……now go and pack for your Hogwarts express……." Finished his father and he took off to the Malfoy manor. _

_Draco believed every word his father said. Hermione really doesn't have the right to have magic powers it's a gift. For a unworthy person._

END OF FLASHBACK

Hermione sat in her room and remembered the first time Draco had been rude to her…..it was in the Quidditch playgrounds and he really hurt her a lot but she didn't show she didn't cry ……. She was brave…..now when she is near him she only felt sad that she lost such a nice friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Hating each other even more**

Hermione woke up the next day hoping that she would be in her own body but was disappointed when she looked into the mirror and found blond hair.

Draco was even more upset he didn't know how to comb that bushy hair so he just tied a high pony.

They both got ready for class and they when Draco saw what disaster Hermione did to his face he got angry

"……what are you wearing?.....what did you do to my hair?......" questioned Draco looking astonished .

Hermione wanted to experiment with Draco's style so she created a new one. She parted the hair in the middle and applied gel and combed it neatly and she wore a stripped shirt with a sweater and grey pants.

"……well Draco I thought since I'm in your body I might as well look classy" said Hermione with a smile

"……that's not classy that's just Dorky….What did you do to my beautiful blond hair and where did you find that dress?" asked Draco with anger

"…..it was in the back of your closet " replied Hermione

" and it was suppose to be there" said Draco looking like he was about to burst

" come on Draco play along" said Hermione with a sigh

" okay I'll play along ……. I think its time I give Miss Granger a make over sorry but excuse me " said Draco as he ran into Hermione's room.

It was Charms class and still there was no sign of Draco.

_Where did he go with my body?_ Thought Hermione

"…….looking good…."

"….hey baby hot legs….."

"…….hey Granger when are you free…..?"

_Who are these guys commenting at? _

And Hermione saw herself walk into class as all the boys were commenting on her.

" what are you wearing? You're making me look like a common prostitute" said Hermione as she looked at herself with disgust Draco made her look cheap by wearing a macro mini short skirt and pencil heels and a sleeveless black T-shirt . Hermione was angry . Very angry

" come on don't you like it…..I'm just playing along…….but damn I was hoping for high class not common " said Draco with a smile

"yeah? Okay if that's how you play it then I think this might be useful" said Hermione as she walked toward Pansy.

" Pansy? I need to tell you something we need to break up…..I don't find you attractive anymore" said Hermione looking at Pansy.

" hello Draco, I'm Pansy Parkinson the most prettiest girl in school I was even awarded as Homecoming queen you cant ditch me" said Pansy

" watch me" said Hermione as she stomped back to her seat. Draco stopped her and asked "…….what did you tell her?......."

"you and your girlfriend just broke up" said Hermione coolly

"…..oh no you didn't ……." Said Draco

"……oh yes I did……." Replied Hermione

" fine then " said Draco as he walked toward a Hufflepuff guy named John

" where are you going?" asked Hermione

"…..sorry but tonight your virgin ship is going to sink……" said Draco as he went hand in hand with John.

" okay baby now we are in my room………….._so lets get our job done_" said John as he removed his shirt. Draco was just staring at him.

_Man what was I thinking this is so gay……._thought Draco.

" come on baby remove your dress….._or you want some help?_asked John

"…..uh….. I need to pee……" said Draco very nervously

"now?"

" yeah you undress but don't start without me " said Draco as he went into the toilet and disappeared.

_Why is Granger taking so long ? _thought John as he opened the toilet and he found her missing

" Damn" he said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : friends again……..finally**

"hey did you hear ………… what she did with John" said one Hufflepuff.

" yeah……… I heard I thought Hermione was a decent girl….guess she is a slut" replied another girl with disguist.

Hermione couldn't handle it…….she always had a good name in Hogwarts now it was falling apart. She sat in a empty classroom and started crying. People began to wonder why was Draco crying?........no one has seen him crying.

" may I ask why are you crying?" asked Professor Flitwick.

" I-I fo-ou-nd…….ou-t …………some-thin-g" stammered Hermione.

" what is it?" asked the Professor

"so-me-thing very baaaaaaaaad " said Hermione as she was crying very loud."…………..ah…… I don't de-ser-ve……su-ch……trea-t-ment"

" well yes I can see that you are disappointed …….but can you please be specific" asked Professor Flitwick in concern.

"si-r….. I –I lo-st……my-y……vir-gi-ni-tyyyyyyyyy…….." said Hermione with a loud cry.

Professor Flitwick was shocked and he gave a slight smile and said"………well this isn't something I can handle so I have to leave for class" and the Professor left for his class and left Hermione in Draco's body alone.

Soon Draco came into the class and he saw how defeated Hermione looked on his face.

" how does it feel to be a low slut" asked Hermione after finishing crying.

" hey…..chill you had fun……you'll remember it" said Draco with a evil smile.

" I wanted it to be special" said Hermione looking sad on Draco's face.

"hump"

" I was saving it for the person I loved"

"hump"

" now its gone"

" it didn't happen okay" said Draco

"really?"

" yes"

" well that's not what John told everybody" said Hermione

" John is a bloody liar"

" but still my rep is gone………"

" you know what? Nobody gets to call you………… I mean me……. I mean US a slut" said Draco as he ran to search for John.

he searched everywhere and when he found him in the hall , Draco in Hermione's body went straight to him and Hermione in Draco's body followed.

" hey John its your SQUEEZ " said one Hufflepuff guy

" dude ……………..enjoy man" said another Hufflepuff .

" John……….you scumbag……what did you tell everybody" asked Draco with anger.

" now don't you have a dirty mouth" said John licking his lips.

" just answer my question…..nothing happened yesterday" said Draco about to burst.

" maybe what ever I told wasn't 100 per cent true…….but still it gave a little nice rep to me didn't it?" asked John making Draco's blood boil

"you dirty bas-" said Draco but was interrupted with a BANG! And John fell into the ground . Draco turned and saw that Hermione gave a big punch and was now sitting on top on John and was holding his collar"………….now John be a nice guy and apologize to this nice attractive lady" said Hermione .

"no way" said John and BANG! Another punch on the face.

" okay…..okay I'm sorry Hermione" said John.

" now John you better make things right otherwise?.....you'll have a hard time" said Hermione threatening him a evil laugh.

_Bravo_ thought Draco.

Now Hermione left John's collar and Hermione and Draco left from the scene as Hermione was walking bravely in Draco's body . Draco in Hermione's body started clapping"……..way to a guy …….your power Hermione" said Draco practically jumping.

" yeah? I guess I pretty good…..you think he was scared?" asked Hermione smiling

" I thought he pied in his pants" said Draco

Laughs!

" okay can we try to get along and I don't know be friends?" asked Hermione.

"yeah I would like that" replied Draco.

" now we have to find a way to get our bodies back" said Draco.

" hey Malfoy do you remember….when we fought we were in front of a statue" said Hermione

" yes I remember a Hufflepuff statue" said Draco trying to remember.

"okay meet me there after the crowds goes" said Hermione as she went into the Slytherin commom room.

After some time they both went to the statue and they read what was written below"……love your friends but love your enemies even more……." Draco and Hermione stared at each other.

" I think it is angry because we were fighting" said Draco.

" I think we should convince it that we are friends you know" said Hermione .

"okay lets try" said Draco.

" hey big fellow……now you thought that me and this young lady……hate each other…..but the truth we are best of friends.." said Draco putting an arm on his own body's shoulder"…………yes and I like her especially when she smiles she looks like a star……okay enough said"

Hermione looked at herself but she knew Draco meant every word he said . _wow he noticed my smile ? this is getting interesting_ she thought to herself and she turned to the statue and said"…….yeah…..and one day when we remember this we are going to laugh ………."

" yup we a friends" said Hermione

" best friends" said Draco

" yup……to the end Bro" said Hermione giving a friendly hand sign.

" don't push it" said Draco

" okay on the count if three we can get into our own bodies …….if it is okay with you……and ofcourse it will be okay with you cause this is a big misunderstanding" said Draco

"okay one" said Hermione

" two" said Draco

" three" said Hermione and they looked at each other and was disappointed to see that it didn't work. They both walked and they Draco saw John with a black eye and he suddenly turned to his own body which was currently possessed by Hermione and said"……..hey Hermione if your in my body then you have the same strength as me "

"yeah I guess so Draco" said Hermione

" then we can help each other……I have a match with Ravenclaw this Friday and it is very important since some important people are coming to see me to get me on the international Quidditch team"

"okay"

" and you have some interview with a muggle college right?" asked Draco

" you mean Yale" asked Hermione

" yeah so we need to help each other ……. I teach you Quidditch and you teach me the thing you do and we can get through this Friday okay?" asked Draco looking enlightened.

" sounds great" replied

_She looks pretty when she smiles_ thought Draco


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : helping each other.**

Hermione and Draco had a very busy week with the Quidditch practice by Draco Malfoy, Shakespeare lessons by Hermione Granger and other classes . Hermione was even more busy than Draco . Hermione had fear of hight and she has to get over it. The whole week Draco only thought her about Quidditch orally and he was wee bit pissed that she didn't want to try out.

_Today she is getting on the broom even if I have to carry her on the broom_ thought Draco

" Hermione ready?" asked Draco eagerly. Since Draco was in Hermione's body he frequently flew on his broom which was suspicious to Harry and Ron and Draco was missing Quidditch practice because Hermione was in his body . And she didn't even touch the broom which made Blaise and Theodore suspicious about Draco . And Ron, Harry , Theodore and Blaise were suspicious because Draco and Hermione are spending more time together.

" yeah……..I'm ready but……………." Said Hermione in hesitant

" but what Hermione?" asked Draco a bit annoyed.

" I cant go on a broom" said Hermione

" you think I haven't noticed that?" asked Draco

"so?"

" so what?" asked Draco a bit confused

"so, how am I going to play?" asked Hermione

" I think you need confess something like fear of height or something like that…….?" Asked Draco.

" um…….yeah Draco……I have fear of height………Wait how did you know?" asked Hermione bewildered.

" its obvious " said Draco with a sign.

" I need help with it"

" I know so lets get started" said Draco and he held his hand and escorted Hermione to the broom."…………just get on the broom and kick your leg from the ground and……….and………..um…….start off……..I guess"

" I cant do it" said Hermione looking at the broom and shaking her head as a big 'no'.

" okaaaay…….maybe I can go with you……..Is that fine?" asked Draco

" yeah…….Its very fine" said Hermione blushing on Draco's face.

" okay then" said Draco as he took his broom and he levitated it and he gave his hand to Hermione which she first hesitated and then took it.

" are you sure you'll be able to ride with me" asked Hermione

"no problem" said Draco as he took off with Hermione.

Hermione in Draco's body got scared and she just shut her eyes tight ."….open your eyes and enjoy……." Said Draco in Hermione's body."……………it's a little difficult to do that but I'll manage….." replied Hermione as she opened her Draco eyes . They both skimmed against the layer of water on the surface of the big lake near Hogwarts.

Hermione could feel the droplets of water against her face as they reached near the moon "…………hey the moon looks beautiful today……." Commented Draco

_But not as beautiful as you Hermione _ thought , he wanted to add this but at the end he stopped.

After 15mins they got down and Hermione felt better than ever.

" Hermione I hope your fear of height is gone" said Draco

" actually I feel much better" replied Hermione in awe

" that's good to know……..I miss you" said Draco

" I miss our childhood" said Hermione

" finally we can be together again…….I meant as Friends " said Draco slightly blushing

" Draco that's sweet if I was in my body……I would have kissed you" said Hermione

" well thank god your not" said Draco trying to make a joke.

" Ha-ha" replied Hermione sarcastically

_This is the best moment in the whole year_ thought Draco

_I'll never forget this_ thought Hermione as they both smiled at each other and they entered Hogwarts gate .

_Wow what a nice day_ thought Draco as he entered the great hall. And at the end of the Huffflepiff table Hannah Abbot was crying very badly.

_Whats wrong with her she is suppose to be happy isn't she? I mean she is dating Blaise Zambini and she is popular I might as well find out……._Draco walked towards her and then Hannah's eyes went straight to Hermione's eyes._ She has really been crying her eyes out._

" Hannah whats wrong?" asked Draco in Hermione's voice

" hi Hermione don't worry nothings wrong" said Hannah with red eyes.

" I think you can tell me" said Draco who was really concerned.

" I saw Blaise with another girl" said Hannah" he always does that you know? Flirt with other girls "

" do you know the girl ? did you see her?" asked Draco

" nope but I saw him sticking out his tongue in his throat near the Quidditch grounds" said Hannah sobbing silently

" then Damn break up with him" said Draco

" that's not easy you know……I mean after dating Blaise I became popular and friends with Pansy, Millicent, Draco and the others…….I was always invisible and I'm afraid that if I break up with him I'll be invisible again……..but you don't have that problem don't you?" asked Hannah

" what do you mean?" asked Draco

" I mean you're a muggle-born and people tease you but you don't care what they say and you just walk in and you just be yourself you don't care whether your popular or not……..your just great but I cant be like you even if I admire you so much" said Hannah as she turned to give a hug and she went away.

" Blaise where are you going?" asked Hermione in Draco's body as she was staring at Blaise leaving the room.

"c'mon dude don't be a baby I'm just having one night with Millicent" said Blaise

" what about Hannah?" asked Hermione

" what about her?" asked Blaise

" are you going to cheat on Hannah just for one night with Millicent?" asked Hermione in disgust

" um……yeah…….c'mon Draco you hate the whole faithful thing what happened?" asked Blaise

Hermione was shocked that Draco thought that faithfulness is not important. She was just shocked not disappointed. What did she expect from a rich spoiled brat?

" yeah whatever I have changed" said Hermione as she was secretly hoping that Draco would really change.

" okay um…..I need to go somewhere okay? I'll see you later" said Hermione to Blaise as she walked out of the Slytherin common room.

Hermione walked into her flat and she knocked on the door of her own room which she missed so much.

" oh….hey Hermione" said Draco happily as he opened the door for Hermione.

" Hey"

" Granger?"

"yeah?"

" you are truly weird"

"why do you say that?"

" cause you named you panties according to the day……today I am wearing Wednesday" said Draco opening the jeans and pulling out a pink cotton panties.

" Malfoy your embarrassing me" said Hermione as she closed the pale face of Draco with his hands.

" I think you want your pubes to know what day it is"

" oh ! shut up!.....I came hear to ask whether you are ready for the interview" asked Hermione

" yup……but I don't know what to wear" said Draco

" a nice skirt and a blouse" said Hermione

" why not something hotter" asked Draco with a wicked smile

" you have got to be joking"

" I need to ask you something" said Draco

" what is it?"

" since we both cant have any dates for the Halloween party . why don't we go together?" asked Draco.

" you mean on a date"

" no a non-date" said Draco very nervously

" okay Draco at seven" said Hermione

" so it's a date?" asked Draco and then realized that was stupid" I mean a non-date, date"

" yeah a non-date, date" said Hermione as she went out of her room and went to Draco' s room

_A non-date, date….I'm looking forward to that_ thought Draco


End file.
